


Coming Together

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: From Debt To Forever [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Happy Ending, Just a family learning how to be a happy family together, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “So tell us, Lance. What has pregnancy been like for you?” Romelle smiles at the screen, reaching a hesitant hand towards her guest. “May I?”Lance's grin is soft as he takes her hand, pressing it to the side of his stomach where one of his children was currently dancing inside of him. “Pregnancy has been quite an adventure. I was blessed to not get morning sickness. I couldn’t even imagine how parents who do get it survive.”Romelle beamed, practically crawling off her chair to place both hands on Lance's swollen stomach. “I can only imagine how many mothers are jealous of you for that.”





	Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big boi that took a long time to create but I am proud of the result. Done as a commission for a very patient and kind person.

“So tell us, Lance. What has pregnancy been like for you?” Romelle smiles at the screen, reaching a hesitant hand towards her guest. “May I?”

Lance's grin is soft as he takes her hand, pressing it to the side of his stomach where one of his children was currently dancing inside of him. “Pregnancy has been quite an adventure. I was blessed to not get morning sickness. I couldn’t even imagine how parents who do get it survive.”

Romelle beamed, practically crawling off her chair to place both hands on Lance's swollen stomach. “I can only imagine how many mothers are jealous of you for that.”

“It’s true, but it hasn’t all been cupcakes and rainbows. God I would kill for a cupcake right now. I didn’t get morning sickness but my doctor is still worried about me, every other test I take comes back with bad results, and I get horrible dizzy spells. Poor Shiro has to stay right next to me all the time to make sure I don't pass out. I feel like he's more stressed than I am over all of this. It's quite adorable.”

Shiro scoffs, looking away from the tv with a frown as footsteps thud down the hall past him. _Well, that nap didn't last long._ Standing up he stretches out his back, giving a pleased rumble when his back pops. He looks at his mate on the screen one last time as he reaches for the remote.

“Do you have any advice for male omegas out there on Omega day?”

Lance frowns, a knit crossing his brow. “You are your own person and no matter what you're told, your body is yours. I love my mate and my babies, but some of you are not so lucky. I am here for all of you, if you need help let me help you. That goes for female and genderless omega too, as well as alphas and betas. My friends and I have started work on a non-profit organization for the protection of parents, would be parents, and people scared who don’t want to be parents. I've given Romelle the details and they will be up on her website. If you need help, do not hesitate to ask. We will be there for you. I promise.”

Shiro smiles, flicking off the TV and moving down the hall, following the sound of music playing to find his mate. Lance growled, scrub brush in hand as he crouched down in the bathtub in the bathroom connected to the nursery. “What are you doing, my love? Your doctor said you need to rest more.”

“Rest is for the parents who have clean houses, Shiro. My house is not clean, this bathtub hasn’t been properly cleaned since I got the place! How can you expect me to let our children bathe in a dirty tub, Shiro?” Lance shakes the brush in Shiro’s direction, flinging bubbles everywhere. 

“Don’t we pay Chulatt to do our cleaning for us?” Shiro gives a soft, affectionate smile. 

Lance frowns, brush stilling in its scrubbing. “Yes, but how can I actually trust someone else to do it to my standards when I can just do it myself.” He goes back to scrubbing without second thought. 

Shaking his head Shiro turns back to the nursery, set up and ready for his children to grace him with their beautiful smiles. He runs his fingers over the frames of the cribs, hand made and set up with blue and purple bedding, the room had two of almost everything, a mashup theme of robots and lions decorating every nook and cranny with the display. Lifting a white robot plush to his nose Shiro smells the soft fabric, his nose filling with the soothing scent of lavender. 

A cold touch presses into his back, still damp arms wrapping around his waist pressing the wet shirt pulled over Lance's stomach into his back. Shiro smiles, feeling Lance's nose nuzzle into the back of his neck, the sound of his mate inhaling deeply sending warmth through his system. 

A thump against his back leaves him chuckling as Lance nuzzles into him. “It seems our children are as restless as you, my love.” Another press into his back, running down his spine before thumping again. 

“I'm too wound up to relax.” The words are whispered into the back of Shiro's ears, making him shudder, licking his lips. “Perhaps you could help me release some tension, maybe use up some of this excess energy?”

A pleased rumble escapes Shiro’s throat and he turns in Lance’s arms, pressing his palm to his soft cheek. “I would love nothing more than the chance to take care of you.” Lance turns his face, placing a soft kiss into Shiro's palm before pulling away. 

“Not here, I won’t have us soiling the nursery, especially because I just cleaned it.” Shiro laughs as Lance pulls him out into the hall, leading the way into their bedroom with a happy purr. 

They move to the bed peppering soft kisses over each other’s skin. Gentle touches run along Shiro's scarred skin as Lance lifts his shirt out of the way, placing more kisses on his skin. Shiro shudders, stepping back to pull Lance's shirt off, throwing it aside, hands quickly returning to caress his swollen abdomen. 

“Are you sure you-“

“Shiro, my love, I insinuated it. Don't go all knight in shining armor on me now.” Lance shoves his stretchy pants down, flopping down onto the bed to yank his feet out. “Come on, my big bad alpha. Won’t you show me how good you can me feel.”

Laughing Shiro shoves out of his own pants, moving up to stand over Lance. Smiling softly he lifts his prosthetic hand up to brush along Lance's cheek. He leans in and presses a soft kiss on his lips, then another, and another. 

Lance purrs, shuffling back on the bed as Shiro crawls forward over top of him. Shiro's hands run down Lance's thighs as he moves over him, trailing kisses along his chest and up his neck. Calloused fingers trace across Lance's already damp hole, causing him to bow up and moan into the touch. 

“You’re so sensitive like this.” Shiro grins, holding Lance's back up to press a pillow underneath him. “I barely have to touch you and you're crying out for me.”

Returning his hand to run along Lance's thigh Shiro slowly presses a finger into his opening with barely any resistance. Lance moans, rocking into the finger as Shiro moves it slowly in and out of him, quickly adding a second when he found Lance relaxed and pliant under him. 

It wasn’t long before Shiro was pulling his hand away, moist with Lance's slick, and running it over his own hardened cock. “You think you can wait for me this time?” He teases.

Lance pouts, shooting a glare up at him. “I think you better hurry before I fall asleep.”

Laughing Shiro lines up against Lance's hole and pushes in, his thrusts slow and shallow. They rock together in a slow easy pace until Shiro's pressed all the way in, nipping at his mark on Lance's neck with a pleased rumble. “Ready?”

“Yeah, like a week ago. Go any slower and I'll be having these kids on your dick.” They laugh together as Shiro starts moving, his thrusts staying soft, feeling the near massaging press of Lance twitching around him. His fingers moved slowly, delicate touches moving over Lance's legs, his sides, his chest, tweaking his nipples, and moving up further to cup his cheek and draw him into a soft kiss.

It doesn't take long until Lance's back is attempting to bow, his dick twitching to splatter cum over his swollen stomach. Shiro follows shortly after, the tightening of Lance around him pulling him easily over the edge. 

Pulling out Shiro flops to the side wrapping his arms around Lance and pulling him in, placing a kiss on his shoulder. “Feel better?”

“Yeah, I think I can nap now.” Lance sighs, practically melting into the sheets. “How are you going to get me to sleep when the kids come?”

Smiling Shiro presses a hand over Lance's stomach, ignoring the mess and rubbing his thumb over the bump of a baby's arm pressed hard against Lance's skin. “I'll always find time for you, Love. Besides, our children are going to wear us both out enough that we won't need it.”

Lance gasps, smacking his hand over Shiro's lips. “You take that back! I will never not need your dick!”

Shiro laughs and sits up, letting Lance's hand fall to the mattress before pressing a kiss to his forehead and sliding off the bed. “Whatever you say, love. Let me wipe you off and then I'll go make us some sandwiches full of meat for lunch while you take a nap.”

“Mmmm you spoil me.”

After a quick wipe down with a warm washcloth and a kiss to the forehead Shiro moves to leave Lance to his nap. “Sleep well, Love.”

“Shiro?” Shiro turns in the doorway to look back at him. “Don't mess it up this time.”

“Please, how can you mess up a sandwich?” Shiro scoffs and walks out.

 

He takes his time walking through the house, triple checking all the areas he's baby proofed throughout the months. Gates on stairs, outlet covers, foam on the corners of tables. Everything was set for a safe and happy family. Grinning to himself he sets off into the kitchen to properly feed his perfect husband.

* * *

The world felt thick, Lance groans, rolling over to his side to try and ignore the uncomfortable feeling, but only making it worse. With a mad dash Lance barely makes it to the bathroom, Skidding painfully on his knee when he trips on the rug. 

He hovers over the toilet, breathing in the smell of bleach as he waits for something to happen. Nothing does. He still feels nauseous, his head throbbing and his vision clouded with black spots. With a whimper he pushes himself up, ignoring the protests of swollen ankles and bruised knees to stand up. 

Moving slowly through the halls he keeps close to the walls, stopping every few steps to wait out another dizzy spell. He doesn’t even remember making it down the steps but somehow he's standing inside the kitchen doorway, looking across the room at the blurry form of his husband.

Shiro's head whips up, probably smelling Lance's distress. “Lance? You look pale, come sit- _LANCE!_ ”

Lance's vision swims, the ache in his head feeling like a hard pressure on the back of his eyes as he feels himself toppling forward. His vision blacks out before he hits the ground.

* * *

Everything felt… off. Like something was slowing him down. His body felt heavy, it didn't want to respond when he tried to move. Frowning he blinks his eyes open, it takes a couple blinks before the world stops spinning and he focuses on the dark room around him. 

He looks up at the white ceiling with confusion. He hates white ceilings, that's why every ceiling in his house is a soft cream color. White ceilings make him think of hospita- _Oh… oh! Oh no! The babies!_

He fights his sluggish body to reach towards his stomach where the usual movements of his children are absent. Feeling his much smaller waistline he whimpers, stress leaking off of her. 

_Where are my babies!?_

His hands moved frantically over his stomach, hoping to feel any sign of his children within him. A soft sound reaches his ears but he's too distressed to register it. He tries to push himself up, arms shaking, but his body refuses to listen to him.

“-nce! Lance!! Calm down!” A cool hand presses into his chest, startling him out of his frantic search, wide eyes jerking over to look into familiar dark eyes. “It’s okay, love. Look, our son is right here, and our daughter is sleeping under the UV light.” 

Lance's eyes jerk down to Shiro's arm, to the small bundle in oversized clothing nuzzling into his shoulder. “What happened?”

“You had a seizure, the doctors say it was preeclampsia, they didn’t like the way your vitals were spiking so they did a C-section.” Shiro moves his hand off of Lance's chest, grabbing a remote near Lance's hip and pushing the button to slowly sit the bed up so Lance could sit. “you can move your arms right?”

“Shiro if you don’t give me that baby right now I will divorce you.” Lance glares up at Shiro as he chuckles, shifting slowly to press the sleeping baby into Lance's arms, carefully assisting to guild it back to his chest. “He’s so small… and… Shiro why is he spotted?”

“It's jaundice. They both have it. It isn’t serious they just have to stay under the special lamp thing until the doctor clears us to leave.” Shiro's heart swells as he watches Lance place a soft kiss on the dusting of brown hair on their son's head. “Do you want me to get our daughter, so you can see she's okay too?”

Lance nods, refusing to look away as his hands trace over frail bones, running from soft hair down to his toes then back up again. He was small, almond shaped eyes closed, and hair a light dusting of soft brown, skin pale and dotted in light yellow spots. “ My perfect little angel, I'm so happy to get to finally see yo-“

A loud cry startles him, eyes shooting up to stare at Shiro as he guiltily walks closer, cooing at the screaming child in his arms. “I guess she wasn’t ready to wake up.”

Lance frowns, holding his arm out. “Let me see her.” Shiro laughs, setting the screaming child into Lance's arms before taking the other back, humming to him as he stirs in his hands. Lance focuses on the girl in his arms, she's bigger than her brother, body held taut as she screams loudly, face blotched red with her anger, her skin is the same pale as her brother and Shiro, but the spots on her skin are darker, more brown in color. Her eyes also look to be the same almond shape, though it's hard to tell with the way they were scrunched up in her anger, and her head had barely any hair on it, the near bald skin barely covered in dark strands. 

“You’re such a little drama queen, aren’t you? Definitely my daughter. Come now, let cuddle you properly, little star.” Lance moves slowly, careful of his drug-induced lack of response from his body to hold the baby up on his shoulder, patting her rump and singing softly. 

It takes a few minutes, the whole time Lance's heart is beating hard in his chest, his lungs feeling constricted, but slowly the baby calms down, her cries turning into sad sniffles as she buries her tear-soaked face into Lance's neck. 

Shiro leans against his bed, watching Lance with a soft smile as he unconsciously bounces the boy in his arms. “Look at you. You've got the magic touch, my love.”

“I’m not gonna lie I was like two minutes away from a panic attack.” They both laugh softly as Lance runs his hands over his daughter, just like he had his son. “They’re perfect. Are we still going to name them what we agreed upon?”

Shiro runs his thumb in slow circles over their son's back. “Yeah, I think they're perfect, don't you?”

Nodding Lance looks down at what he can see of the baby on his chest. “I do. Welcome to the world, Supernova and Kerberos.”

* * *

The house is warm as they walk through the door, Lance moves gingerly ahead of him, carrying their son in his car seat while Shiro carries their daughter and their bags. The scent of garlic wafts through the air as they close the door, setting the bags and car seats down to divest themselves of their coats and shoes. 

Shiro finishes, turning to pick the car seats up and startling when he's met with five pairs of wide eyes. “Grams? Gramps? What are you doing here?”

The old woman tuts, her salt and pepper hair pulled up in a quick bun, she moves easily around Keith, Hunk, and Pidge to crouch down by the car seats, unbuckling Kerby easily from his confines and scooping the small boy into her arms. “Obviously, dear, I am here to see my great grandchildren.”

Swallowing down his anxiety Shiro watches his grandmother walk away with his small son. A small whimper causes his head to snap to the side where Hunk freezes, looking guiltily up at him with his hands under the arms of the already unbuckled Nova. “I… wanted to welcome her home.” 

Lance smiles, like stars sparkling in his eyes, and pats Hunk on the head. Taking this as consent Hunk continues picking the girl up, cooing down at her excitedly. “Look at you, you precious angry blue eyed monster. Now now don't cry your uncle Hunk is here and I'm going to make sure you have the best diet in the world, yes I am.”

“Hunk she's a newborn she won't be drinking anything but milk for months.” Pidge scoffs, standing on tiptoes to try and get a good look at the girl in his arms.

Shiro can feel the tension in his arms, still standing in the doorway anxiously looking back and forth between Nova in Hunk's arms and the back of his grandmother's head on the couch. _What if he trips? He could send her flying. Or if he moves his hand wrong her head could jerk back and break her neck! Oh god! What about Kerberos? I can't see him. What if Grams is holding him too tight? He's fragile!”_

A warm hand presses into the base of his spine, the warm scent of cinnamon and vanilla reaching his nose. “Hey,” Lance glances up at him while smiling at his pack. “How about we all go sit in the living room and all of you can each take a turn holding the babies. Hunk, do I smell garlic knots? You know how much I love garlic knots! You won’t burn them will you?”

Hunk gives a startled look, carefully passing Nova over to Lance before hurrying off to the kitchen. 

 

Lance looks over to Shiro, daughter cuddled up in his arms and smiles knowingly. “Come on everyone, let’s all go into the living room with grams and pops and everyone will get a chance to see the babies. On quick feet the pack moves in to sit on the spare chair and floor around the couch where Grams and Pops were sitting, cooing over Kirby who just stared up at them with wide, dark blue eyes. 

Studying them carefully Lance nods to himself before walking over to the chair and holding Nova out to Keith. “Let's go, feistypants, you wanted to hold her right?”

Keith froze, arms gripping the chair tight as he looked from the baby, up to Lance, then across to the doorway where Shiro stood. Shiro sighs. He knows he's distressed, he can smell it on himself so he's well aware they can smell it. With a small nod to Keith he chooses to distract himself, in hopes of calming down. 

“How come Keith gets her first?” Pidge whines, bringing a laugh out of everyone else. Shiro listens as he moves through the room, double checking all his baby proofing. 

“Because, Midget. You are on the floor like some sort of heathen and I am not bending over to hand you a baby. I have stitches you know!”   
_Will the corners of the tables be enough? Maybe I should put foam on the sides too… or just get rid of them. We can go without a bunch of decorative tables for a few years._

The smell of cinnamon reaches his nose and Shiro jerks up from looking at the shelves on the wall. A soft touch runs along the base of his spine before warm arms wrap around him. “Hey there big man.”

Unable to hold back the soft smile Shiro leans into the touch, giving a happy rumble at the kiss placed on the back of his neck. “Thank you, Lance.”

Nuzzling into Shiro's neck Lance gives a low comforting purr. “I’ll always be here for you Shiro. All of us will. I know you still feel like the odd man out in our pack. But, I promise, they will protect our children with their lives.”

“I know.” Shiro sighs, leaning his head back onto Lance's shoulder. “I trust them. Really, I do. This is all just so new to me. They’re so small, Lance. I don’t want anything to ever happen to them.”

“Well, they may be small, but they’re our kids. So even if something does happen I know they'll be strong enough to survive it. With everyone there to help them along the way.” 

“Stop hogging the baby, Keith it's my turn!”

“Back off gremlin or I'll stab you in the eye.”

“Empty threats! You don’t even have a knife on you! Hunk made you leave them in the car!”

“I’ll use my nails.”

“Ahhhh youth, I miss it. Don't you dear?”

“I remember when we were that young and feisty. Here Pidge, you can take Kerberos, I'm going to go help Hunk with the pasta.”

“Thank you Grams.”

“They’re too lively.” Shiro says with a laugh, lifting his hand up to grab the shelf and tug gently, giving a satisfied grunt when it doesn’t budge. 

“Too lively.” Lance giggles, tugging on Shiro's shirt. “Come sit with me, we both know this entire house is safe for the babies.”

Shiro sighs, giving the shelves one more tug before letting Lance lead him to the couch. Parenthood is hard.

* * *

Screaming.

Nova won't stop screaming. All hours of the day she just screams and cries until she's practically turning purple from not breathing because she's screaming. 

Shiro tries to help, really he does but every time he picks her up she just screams louder. So Lance is forced to constantly deal with the angry girl, bopping her up and down and singing to her and just trying to calm her down while Shiro holds Kerby who sniffles and whimpers because he can’t get any sleep due to Nova's loud screams. 

It's been two weeks. Two weeks of no more than an hour and a half of sleep at a time. Two weeks of constantly wishing he could take more pain medicine for his horrid migraines but not wanting to risk his milk getting tainted. Two weeks of not being able to eat a proper meal. 

Lance is tired. His head hurts, his body hurts, he feels like he just wants to climb in the bathtub, go under the water, and hope he turns into a mermaid so he never has to come back. 

A bath. God what he wouldn’t do for a bath. When was the last time he even took a shower? Why did he think having children was a good idea? Lance isn’t father material, he just plays one on TV. If only he could go back in time he would…

He would…

Looking down at Nova, clinging to his chest making soft hiccupy sobs into his shirt Lance knows he wouldn’t change a thing. He loves his family. Loves his children. Would do anything for them. He just needs… help.

His eyes fly open, shooting up in his lounge on the couch startling Nova into sobbing loudly again. Shiro jumps from his doze in the nearby chair, Kerby still asleep on his chest. Lance stands up, shoving Nova over to Shiro who scrambles to take her before he snatches his phone and runs out of the room. 

“Lance? Are you-“ Slamming the bathroom door behind him before Shiro can even finish his question Lance unlocks his phone, thankful that he actually remembered to charge it recently. 

Grinning and giddy with anticipation he scrolls through his contacts and hits the one he's searching for, bringing up a video call. It only takes two rings before the screen is filled with soft brown eyes and messy gray hair. “Lance! My darling son, you have not been sending me nearly enough pictures of those sweet little angels. I need more updates on my grandchildren, you know?”

“Mama, I'm sorry. I've been…” Lance sighs, dropping down to sit on the edge of the tub, burying his face in his hands he starts to sob. “Mama I need help.”

“Oh, Lance. Baby why didn’t you call me sooner. Let me call your father and I will be on the next flight.” Her voice is soft, soothing, the way Lance remembers hearing as her fingers would brush through his hair when he was young. He can practically feel them now. “Lance, sweetheart look at me. There’s my boy. You know your family will always be there for you, even if you have your own pack now. Give me two days. I will be there, I promise.”

Lance hiccups, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he nods at his phone. “Thank you Mama. Thank you so much.”

His mother purrs into the phone at him, a soft rumble Lance can feel soothing him even from so far away. “I will always be here for you, Lance.”

* * *

When Lance's mother arrived it was a flurry of changes. Within one week the house was spotless, both Lance and Shiro were less anxious, and Nova was sleeping a little more. Shiro was just glad to see a smile on his husband’s face again. 

There were a lot of appointments shoved into a small amount of time to help with everything but Mama McClain knew exactly what to do the moment she walked through the door. 

Lance was diagnosed with postpartum depression, and given some medicine and suggestions on what to do to help him get through it. The medicine was already helping. Nova was taken to the doctor and found to have Colic, they have medicine for her now, and Mama McClain taught them some tricks to help with it and hopefully get her back to sleep sooner, but it wasn’t perfect. She still woke up screaming more times than not, but moving her to a separate room than Kerby at least kept him from waking up so they could take turns comforting her. 

Mama had realized quickly that Nova didn’t like the feel of Shiro’s prosthetic. So Shiro began holding her with only his left arm, careful only to touch well layered areas with his right. It worked and Nova started calming down around him again. 

She was only there for a week but in that time Mama had fixed almost every problem, and Shiro owed her so much. He swore to himself he'd find a way to make it up to her, starting by staying home with the children and letting Lance spend her last day with her by himself before she boarded her plane. 

Smiling down at Kerby, Shiro let out a happy sigh. Parenthood is a lot harder than he expected, and there are already a lot of bumps in the road, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Though, he wouldn’t mind more time with Lance away from the kids.

Warm hands wrap around his waist, the familiar press of Lance’s face between his shoulder blades. Shiro sighs into it, holding Lance's arms in a comforting gesture. “You doing alright?”

Lance nods, a sniff escaping letting Shiro know the truth. Turning slowly in Lance's arms Shiro brings him in for a tight hug, letting his husband silently cry into his chest. He hums unconsciously, too used to comforting the babies with it at this point, and runs his fingers through Lance's hair. “Anything I can do to help you feel better?”

Lance shakes his head and Shiro hugs him tighter. “She said no to moving up here didn’t she?”

A nod pressed into his chest and Lance clings tighter. Sighing softly Shiro kisses Lance's head. “Lucky for us we have such a good pack. I know we can trust them with the babies no matter what.”

An ugly snort of laughter comes bubbling out of Lance bringing a smile to Shiro's face. “You liar!” Lance smacks lightly at Shiro’s chest, stepping back to wipe at his reddened face. “You freak out every time they touch the babies!”

“That was in the beginning. I'm better now.” Shiro pouts down at Lance, frown quickly turning to a soft smile as he looks down at Lance giggling. “I can prove it.”

“Oh yeah?” Lance sounds doubtful as he grins up at Shiro.

“Yeah,” Shiro practically sighs out. “Let's leave the kids to them and go on a date.”

Blue eyes widen as Lance practically starts vibrating. “Really? A date? You and me out and about?”

“Yes, Lance. Just you and me out on a date. Your doctor said outings would help you, so why not?”

Lance jumps, wrapping his arms and Legs around Shiro and clinging like a koala. “YES! Yes yes yes! A thousand times YES!”

Before their lips can press together in a passionate kiss Kerby starts crying, having been startled by Lance's yelling. Looking guilty Lance lets go and picks up his small son, snuggling him close and excitedly telling him about what he's going to plan for their date. 

Shiro watches, heart in his throat. Parenthood is hard. But he wouldn’t trade any of it for anything.

* * *

“This shirt has too many wrinkles in it.” Shiro tugs on his shirt, frowning down at the pristine, wrinkle free white shirt on his chest. “I'm going to go change.”

Lance hums, watching as his husband leaves the room before turning to Hunk. Smiling at his best friend as he coos down at Kerby. “So what do you think the next excuse will be?”

“The tie is next, won’t match his new shirt.” Keith calls from the couch where he's grinning down at Nova, playing peekaboo with her. “I'll put $20 on it.”

“I'm in. I think it'll be his hair.” Hunk adds with a grin.

“I mean I pay both of you so this doesn’t seem fair to me but I'm in. We'll go with shoes.” Lance waves a hand in the air, watching the door for his husband’s anxious return.

It only took a few minutes before Shiro was coming back into the room wearing a dark grey button down shirt with a dark purple tie. He frowns down at himself, hand fidgeting with his cuff. “Do you think these shoes look okay?”

Raising an amused brow Lance smirks over at Hunk. 

“What about this tie?” Shiro's question makes Lance's eyes widen, head jerking over to the grinning Keith. “Do I look too dark with the dark shirt and dark tie? I should go get a brighter tie. I'm gonna go-“

“You look perfect, my love. Come on lets go.” Lance moves over to Shiro, grabbing his hand and pulling him across the room. “No more excuses. The babies will be perfectly fine.”

“I know that!” Shiro mocks shocked, but doesn’t look convincing. “I just want to look good for our date. We haven’t had one in forever.”

“Of course, dear.” Lance moves to the door. “You look good enough to eat, now let's go.”

“You still owe me $20 Lance!”

“Bye Hunk! Take good care of my babies!”

* * *

They arrive outside the restaurant in no time at all, Shiro climbing out of the driver seat before batting the valet away to open the door for Lance. He drops the keys into the beta's hands and wraps an arm around Lance's waist walking them inside. 

Shiro was proud to say he'd called in advance, making reservations and specifying that they _had_ to sit at a specific table. The same table they sat together at on their first date. They didn’t have to give their names, just walk up to the hostess and they were instantly escorted back to the curtained table their relationship started at. Smelling the spike of happiness in Lance’s scent upon seeing it he watches Lance slides into the booth, settling comfortably in the same spot he was on their first date before turning bright eyes up at Shiro.

“Sit down, Shiro.” Lance purrs, a playful note in his voice as he watches his mate settle into the seat across from him. They smile brightly at each other as the curtain closes and the hostess leaves. “No drink order?”

Shaking his head Shiro grins. “Nope, I ordered everything in advance.”

Lance's smile is soft. “I love a man who takes charge.”

With a snort of Laughter Shiro shakes his head. “Oh please, Lance. You love me no matter what. Plus we both know you like being in charge.” 

Their food comes along with their drinks, the same meals they had on their first date. Lance looks pleased as he digs in, happily chattering about future recordings for his character in Voltron and how he's excited to go back to work. 

Shiro's food settles heavy in his stomach. The realization hits him hard, when Lance goes back to work Shiro will go with him, and the kids will not. Shifting in his seat Shiro pulls out his phone and unlocks it. 

Locks it again. 

Picks it up and unlocks it. 

Groans and puts it back down again unlocked.

“Oh my god. You're worrying right now, aren’t you? You don’t trust our pack with out kids, Shiro?” Lance's frown is deep, filled with hurt as he watches his mate's eyes shift to the phone again.

“No! I trust them, Lance. I do. I just… they aren’t parents, and with Nova's-“ his phone chimes, startling him into silence as his eyes fall on the opened text in front of him. 

**Hunk**  
Figured you'd be freaking out about now so I'll supply you with an update.

A moment passed before another message came in, a picture. Shiro smiles brightly looking down at it, he really was worried for nothing. The picture was of their living room, rearranged to fit a nest that had been hastily built in the center. Laying in the middle of the nest is Keith, eyes closed and neck bent back. His mouth was slightly open and Shiro could only imagine drool sliding out the corner of it. 

Settled on Keith's chest was Nova, sleeping soundly on her stomach, chubby cheeks squished into his chest. Curled into his side was a grinning Kerby, who held a hippo toy Shiro doesn’t remember owning proudly in the air like it were a prize. 

Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding Shiro slides his phone over to Lance. “I don’t need this anymore. I know they’re perfectly fine with our family. I'd much rather keep my attention on you.”

Lance's smile is soft, full of love as he carefully pushes the phone back. “I think you should reply. Then we can finish our dinner and get out of here.”

Shiro hums, typing out a quick message back. 

**Shiro**  
Thank you, Hunk. I know I can trust you two. We'll see you tomorrow.

 **Hunk**  
Wait! Tomorrow?

 **Shiro**  
Bye Hunk!

* * *

Hands move from cupping his face down to his neck, then further down to his waist. Soft touches sending tingles of pleasure through his body as he feels the heat of their kisses moving from his mouth down to his neck. The mirror that stands as an elevator wall behind him is cold on his back as his shirt hitches up when hands dip inside to squeeze at his waist. 

One hand moves down further, fingers tracing his thigh and gripping behind his knees. Moaning out his hips thrust forward, rubbing against the hardness he feels waiting for him inside his husband’s slacks. A growl vibrates along his senses as a nip is placed over his scent glans, his leg lifted up to wrap around Shiro's hip as he grinds against him.

A soft ding sounds around them and their eyes turn, glares pointed at the doors opening. The people standing in the opening stare with wide eyes. Neither couple move and the door slowly closes between them and the elevator begins to ascend again. Lance purrs as Shiro dives back into his neck, nipping and sucking a mark into the flesh. 

When the elevator stops again its at the top of the building. Shiro grins, Lifting Lance easily into his arms and carrying him the short distance down the hall to one of the only two doors on the floor. Lance giggles, pushing the key into the slot and opening the door. They move inside quickly, slamming it shut as Shiro presses Lance into the back of it and grinds into him. 

Lance gasps out, arms wrapping around Shiro's head. “Shiro, baby. You gotta… I’m still dressed. We didn’t bring a change of cloooohhhhhhhhths.”

A huff of annoyance sounds in his ear before Lance is slowly lowered to the ground. Shiro steps away, a pout on his lips as his hands move to start undressing Lance. Taking pity on him Lance barely contains his laughter as he kicks off his shoes and shimmies out of his pants, stopping only for a moment to pull the small bottle of lube out of his pocket. 

Shiro grins, moving back in for a kiss, his smile dropping into a pout when Lance places a hand over his mouth. “No you don’t, you get undressed, I'm going to go over to the bed and get started with this.” Lance winks, holding up the bottle of lube before sashaying past Shiro and climbing onto the bed. 

Keeping his eyes lidded Lance watches Shiro as he sticks his ass in the air, purposefully shaking it in temptation as he dumps lube onto his fingers and warms it up. Shiro stands unmoving in the doorway, swallowing hard as Lance moves his hand slowly behind him. 

Lance groans loudly as he presses a finger in, tugging a little on the rim impatiently. Shiro lets out a whine, stepping closer. Pressing his grin into the mattress Lance adds another finger, squirming with the sting of the stretch. 

“Shiro, mate. Please, its been so long, I want you inside me.” Lance adds a little whine to his voice, turning pleading eyes to Shiro. “Won’t you undress and satisfy me like only you can?”

Shiro moves quickly, nearly choking himself trying to pull his tie off. The sound of buttons popping makes Lance laugh as he adds a third finger watching Shiro literally rip his shirt off and throw it down, fighting out of his pants and nearly tripping when they get stuck around his shoes. 

Lance gasps pulling his hand out and away from his hole, holding up the bottle of lube. “Lets get round one started. We have a lot of catching up to do.” 

Shiro doesn’t waste any more time, climbing up onto the bed and coating his cock in Lube before he starts pushing in. He knows he won’t last long, his knot already starting to swell as he slowly pushes in. Lance gasps as he bottoms out, feeling the slight stretch around Shiro's knot. 

Leaning over Shiro licks a line up Lance’s spine before whispering in his ear. “You ready, my love?”

Lance nods and Shiro grins, pulling out and pushing back in slowly. Whining Lance presses back trying to get more friction. With a chuckle Shiro wraps his arm around Lance's waist, wrapping his fingers around Lance’s cock and pumping it with his thrusts. 

The pace quickly speeds up, becoming more erratic as Shiro draws closer to his release, his knot catching on Lance's rim as he moves in and out. “God, Lance. Baby I'm so close.”

Lance keens, pressing his ass back with a happy moan. “Please, Shiro. I've missed your knot.”

With a grunt Shiro pushes in, his knot swelling to the point that it can barely move as he starts to cum, filling Lance with a pleased rumble. He jerks his hand through it, biting down on Lance’s shoulder when his dick starts to twitch, his release splattering on the sheets below. 

Sated for the moment they shift to their sides, snuggling against each other with satisfied sighs, waiting for Shiro’s knot to go down. “How many rounds do you think we can go tonight?”

“you let me nap after the third and I can probably push five.”

Lance hums, looking back to place a kiss on Shiro’s nose. “I think I want seven.”

Shiro laughs, burying his face into Lance's back. “Well then, I can’t let you down now.”

* * *

The setting sun flashes in his eyes, drawing an annoyed grunt from Shiro's throat as he tries to shield himself from the bright onslaught as he drives. Why the sun sets so early this time of year will always be torture to him. 

Lance lets out a little snore, shifting in the seat beside him, trying to curl in a ball but the seatbelt prevents him. Smiling at the adorable sight from the corner of his eye Shiro lets out a content hum, turning down the street towards their house.

It's only been a week since they left for filming but Lance has had barely any sleep in that time, wanting to get as much done as fast as he can to get back to their children. They already missed Nova's first steps thanks to filming earlier in the year, only Hunk’s idea to set up cameras in every room in the house saving Lance from instantly quitting his job to go home to his babies. They really didn’t want to miss anything else. 

Shiro pulls into the drive, parking his car in its usual spot in the garage before climbing out, carefully moving to the other side to unbuckle his sleeping husband and pull him from the passenger seat. Lance whines, curling into his chest and burying his nose in Shiro's neck. Nuzzling the top of his head Shiro moves to the door, struggling for a moment with the handprint lock to get it open and go inside.

There's a whoosh of warm air and Shiro shifts, shutting the door behind him, hearing movement from inside the house. “Hunk? Keith?”

“UNCLE SHIRO!” The loud shouts startle Shiro, causing him to tighten his hold on Lance and stare with wide eyes at the thudding coming swiftly down the hall towards them. The small entryway was quickly swept up in a whirlwind of giggling children. 

Lance startles awake, wide eyes turning to the screeching children quickly approaching with wide open arms in preparation to jump. Scurrying quickly to escape Shiro’s grip Lance flops to the floor just in time to get his arms around the giggling form of his niece, pulling her close and digging long fingers into her sides. 

Shiro swoops down scooping up the oldest child, flinging him easily into the air before tucking him under one arm to kneel down next to Lance. “Sylvio, Nadia, what are you two doing here?”

“We came to play with Nova and Kerby!” Nadia beams, wrapping her arms around Lance’s neck, her brown hair nearly matching his. 

“No _you_ came to play with the babies. I came to see Uncle Shiro. He's the coolest after all.” Sylvio grins up at Shiro, flashing a gap where a tooth had recently fallen out. 

“Oh come now Sylvio. We all know your Uncle Lance is really the coolest, right?” Lance grins over at his nephew.

Sylvio's smile turns devilish, near identical to Lance's when he’s up to something mischievous. He squirms until Shiro lets him down and turns a smirk up at his uncle. “Sure you are, Uncle Lance. If we’re comparing you to a skunk.”

“WHY YOU LITTLE-“ Lance sets Nadia aside, scrambling to his feet to chase after the cackling boy down the hall. Shaking his head Shiro scoops Nadia into his arms and follows into the main living room where Lance's mom sits reading a book.

“Mama McClain, it's good to see you.” Shiro leans down pressing a kiss to his mother in law’s cheek before dropping Nadia into a chair and snatching up both Sylvio and Lance. “What are you doing here? Where is Keith and Hunk?”

“I sent those boys off to enjoy a good date. I am plenty capable enough to take care of four children by myself.” Mama smiles, pushing her hair back as she sets her book aside.

“I’m not a child!” Sylvio pouts from under Shiro’s arm. “I’m eight!”

“Yes of course, well on your way to adulthood aren’t you.” Mama's look is soft as she pinch's Sylvio’s cheek. 

Lance tiptoes to kiss Shiro’s cheek before slipping away to give his mother a hug. “Now where are my sweet angels at?”

“They’re napping in their rooms but it should be about time for them to get up if you'd like some he-“

“Nope! You stay here and relax Mama, I can take care of them!” Lance scrambles away quickly rushing to the twins' rooms to get them. 

Chuckling Shiro places Sylvio down and sits next to her. “You came to check on him didn’t you?”

“He is my baby, it is a mother’s right to worry. Is he still on the medicine?” Mama sets her book on the table, brushing imaginary dirt from her pants.

Shiro smiles softly at her, watching Sylvio and Nadia go back to the megablocks they have all over the floor. “He was taken off of them Last month and shows no signs of relapse, and Nova is sleeping better too.”

“I can tell that.” She turns her smile to Shiro, patting his hand. “You are a good man, Shiro. I know I was hesitant with you at first, swooping in out of nowhere and getting my boy pregnant before I can even meet you. But, I am glad to be able to call you my son. You take good care of your pack.”

“Well, to be fair Lance does most of the work with the pack. He must get that from you. I'm always scrambling to keep up.”

They both laugh before Mama stands, turning towards the kitchen. “You give yourself too little credit. I may not have gotten to walk my boy down the aisle at his wedding, but I do get to see him in love. I honestly couldn’t ask for more.”

Shiro falters, guilt settling in his gut as he watches Mama McClain walk off into the kitchen. “Yeah…” he looks down, fidgeting with his wedding ring. 

_But I could have given you more._

* * *

A loud content sigh fills the dining area as Lance leans back in his chair, patting his stomach with a pleased purr. “Mama I will never stop loving when you come to visit as long as you feed us every time. Right honey?” 

Turning his head to the side Lance looks over at his husband, frowning when he sees his meal has been barely touched. Shiro sighs, fork poking at the food on his plate like a child forced to eat something they hate. “Shiro?”

“What?” Shiro looks up, eyes going wide when he sees Lance and his mother looking at him. “I’m sorry. I think I must have jet lag from the trip. I think I’ll just go to bed.”. 

“Wh- Shiro?” Lance startles, watching as Shiro stands from the table and walks away, not even stopping to acknowledge Kerby when he holds up pasta covered arms and calls for him. The acrid smell of a displeased alpha following him as he disappears from sight. 

“Oh dear.” Mama frowns, doting over Kerby before he starts to cry. 

“Is uncle Shiro mad we're here?”

“Of course not Sylvio dear he loves you. Now eat your dinner.”

Lance stares at the doorway, then back at his mom and children, then back at the door again. “Mama did you say something to him?”

“I don’t think so?” Mama taps at her chin in thought. “I told him I was happy he was part of our family now.”

Lance gives her a disbelieving look before standing up. “I’m going to talk to him.”

Before Mama can say anything Lance is standing, patting each child on the head before he rushes up the steps towards their room. He stops at the door, taking in the bitter scent of Shiro's unhappiness before letting his breath out slowly and opening the door. He knocks softly on the door and gives a small, hopeful smile to his husband, pouting when he doesn’t even look up.

“Shiro?” Lance steps forward, slowly stepping up to his husband, watching his hunched over form, face buried in his hands as he sits on the bed. Lance stops in front of him, kneeling down to look up and places a tentative hand on Shiro's knee. “Shiro?”

“I’m fine.”

An indignant snort escapes Lance before he can stop it. “Please, love, I can smell you all the way downstairs. What happened? Did Mama do something?”

“Nothing.” Shiro turns his head away, letting his hands drop. “I’m just tired.”

“Don't bullshit me, Shirogane. I am your husband you think I can’t tell when something is bothering you?”

“That’s just it.” Shiro sighs loudly and looks at Lance. “How can we just proudly call each other husband when we haven’t had a wedding?”

Lance stares, blinks slowly, and groans loudly. “I knew it. God damn it Mama.” 

“Lance it’s not-“

“No, it is her fault, she made some silly backhand comment that didn’t mean anything to her but you took it to heart.” Lance leans forward, going up on his knees and letting out a calming scent. “Shiro, baby. I don’t need some stupid overpriced wedding. All I need is you and our children. I wouldn’t even care if we lost everything and our pack was left living in a broken down shack, or on Hunk's couch. As long as we’re together that’s all that matters to me.”

The pout on Shiro’s face falters, slowly turning to an unsure smile. “Really?”

“Really?”

“So… you're not mad about how we got together?” Shiro looks small, but hopeful, which is impressive for such a big man.

“Well… I could have done without the whole frost thing. But, that’s our story. It's how we came together and how we got our children. I wouldn’t change anything.” Standing slowly Lance wraps his arms around Shiro, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You know Shiro, if you’re that worried about having an actual wedding we could renew our vows.”

Shiro’s scent changes instantly, his head jerking to stare wide eyed up at Lance. “We could renew our vows!”

“Mmm-hmmm.”

“Like a second wedding! Only the first!”

Lance is laughing now. “Like an anniversary celebration.”

Shiro jumps up, arms wrapping around Lance and scooping him up, spinning him around happily. “I can give you your dream wedding!”

Lance just holds on, laughing as Shiro settles his legs around his waist and looks up at him. “Hey Shiro?”

“Yeah Lance?”

“Will you marry me again… for the first time?”

Shiro's grin is infectious as he presses their foreheads together. “I’ll marry you as many times as you want.”

“Dork.” Lance closes the distance, their kisses soft as they just enjoy each other's happiness.

* * *

It takes some time before they can get their renewal wedding planned, the whole ordeal way more work than they had originally planned, especially with the kids, but a year later, on the day of their anniversary Shiro is nervous. 

He wishes he knew why he was nervous, they’re already married. They already had two perfect and beautiful children. They're happy and in love. But here Shiro stands under an arch of flowers set up in their backyard, dressed in a pressed white tuxedo with his hair slicked back, and he's fidgeting. 

Looking out at the small crowd filling their yard he kinda just hopes a hole will open up and swallow him whole. The music starts up and Shiro's eyes go wide, he swallows on a sudden dry throat and turns to look down the aisle.

Their pack comes first, Hunk and Keith walking together in matching black tuxedos while Pidge follows them alone in a deep green tuxedo that had more than one person in the audience staring. 

The music changes and a loud screech fills the air causing everyone to stare with wide eyes at the open doors of the house. The curtain flies out in a flurry of brown hair, a cackling Kerby rushing down the aisle holding a woven basket, wearing a blue colored button down shirt and white pants. Flower petals fly out of the basket, scattering around the yard as he books it away from his pursuer. 

Shortly after Kerby comes a hurricane of screeching tear filled anger. Nova stomps out of the back, her orange dress flying around her with her movements, a small matching bow placed in what little black hair she has. She looks around for only a moment before her eyes settle on her brother and she screeches a battle cry and takes off. 

Time seems to freeze, everyone just staring as Nova rushes forward on unsteady feet, hell bent on catching her brother and reclaiming her basket. Unfortunately for her she's not used to the bejeweled sandals she had on and she quickly trips, face planting into the grass. 

Shiro rushes forward, skidding to a stop next to Nova just as she looks up, dirt on her face and in her mouth, her dress stained, and starts to sob. Shiro scoops her up quickly, bouncing her around in circles as he shooshes her. Her tears only last a few minutes before she's snuggled into Shiro’s chest, arms clinging to his lapels and hiccupping out her last few leftover sobs.

A warm hand lands on his shoulder, startling him to turn and look into amused blue eyes. His own eyes trace down his husband's body, the light blue of his shirt only makes his eyes stand out more, especially mixed with the soft white of his suit. Shiro forgets to breathe for a moment. “Lance.”

“Hey there.” Lance grins, shifting his grip where he has Kerby tucked under his arm like a sack of potatoes. “Well that’s a fun way to start a wedding, isn’t it.”

Laughing Shiro takes the basket from Kerby, putting it in Nova's hands who awkwardly hugs it to her chest. “Any idea where the rings are?”

“Lucky for both of us Nyma brought Beezer, he saw the whole thing and snatched up the rings where Kerby left them on the floor. Naughty child.” Lance coos with affection down at their son who only parrots him with sass.

“Naughty child, Naughty child.”

Shiro shakes his head, letting out a content sigh. “Well, shall we continue?”

“Absolutely.” Lance links his free hand through Shiro’s arm and together they walk down the aisle, their children in their arms. When they reach the arch of flowers they hand the children off to their pack, trusting them to keep the little devils in line for only a little bit longer.

When they turned to each other, their smiles said it all.

Their relationship hadn’t been conventional, and now neither has their wedding. But neither of them would want it any other way.

* * *

Lance grins down at his children, curled together in Kerby's bed. He reaches down, running a hand through his son's brown curls. Soft footsteps alert him of the company before arms wrap around his waist and a kiss is pressed into his neck, right on his scent gland. 

“Today has been quite eventful.” The words are whispered into his neck.

Humming Lance nods, leaning back against Shiro. “I know, I could pass out too right now.”

“Well we do have a day before we leave for Disney World. We could sleep for half of it, since we've already finished packing.” 

Lance turns in Shiro's arms, looking up at him in fake indignation. “Are you trying to say we should just sleep on our wedding night?”

Shiro shrugs, leaning in to press their foreheads together. “You know I'll never say no to sex again. So it’s up to you.”

Laughing Lance places a quick peck on Shiro's lips before backing away and headed for the door. “A nap sounds nice actually. Especially because you'll need to conserve your energy for next week.”

Raising a brow Shiro watches his husband leave the room. “Oh yeah? What happens next week?”

Lance peeks into the room, a wide grin splitting his face. “My heat comes back.”

 

Shiro stares for only a moment before following Lance out the door, watching his giggling husband as he rushes up the steps towards their room. Bursting into their room Shiro pounces on Lance, pressing a flurry of kisses over every piece of skin he can see. 

Once satisfied that he's spread enough kisses and thrown his husband into an adorable fit of giggles and snorts Shiro moved to press a kiss to Lance's lips. Then another. Then another, slowly deepening each press of lips, tongues lightly tracing each other before retracting and pulling slightly away then going in again for another. 

Their movements are languid, taking their time to undo every button and run fingers over every piece of skin that is revealed. Once Lance's shirt is fully unbuttoned Shiro kisses his way down, dipping his tongue into Lance's adorable belly button before moving further down to his real goal. 

His fingers move deftly, easily opening Lance's pants and sliding them down long legs, hitching his underwear along with them in order to leave Lance lying in their bed wearing only the unbuttoned shirt. 

A pleased rumble echoes through the room as Shiro leans in, smelling the sweet tang of his husband. His tongue darts out, running up along Lance’s shaft and swirling around the tip, pulling his cock up just enough for him to wrap his lips around it. 

Bobbing his head he adjusts his position so he can comfortably move his hands up, putting Lance's legs over his shoulder. One hand runs down sensitive thighs, causing Lance to shiver before moving further along to press into his hole, startled to find it welcoming him so easily. He pulls away, wide eyes looking up into Lance's smug grin.

“I’ve been wearing a plug almost all day, I took it out the last time I went into the bathroom. I wanted to be ready for you.”

Shiro groans, crawling up to kiss his husband deep, wrapping long legs around his hips. The push in is warm and welcoming, Lance’s walls practically pulling him in ready to be filled. “Fuck, Lance. Why are you so perfect?”

Lance's laugh is cut off by a moan as Shiro shifts, his slow steady thrusts hitting just right. “Only perfect for you.”

With a pleased rumble Shiro leans in, nosing at his mark on Lance's neck, taking in the thick scent of arousal. “My husband.”

Lance's arms wrap around Shiro, pulling him closer. “My mate.” Long fingers wrap around Shiro’s head, pulling him impossibly closer into Lance’s neck. “Remind me who I belong to.”

Shiro growls, opening his mouth wide and placing it over his previously made mark. His teeth sink easily through the skin, blood and the thick scent of arousal filling his mouth. 

Mouth opening in a silent whine Lance clings tighter, grinding his hips forward as the endorphins in his body send pulses of pleasure throughout his nerves. Shiro continues to thrust through it, keeping his slow pace that makes it harder and harder to move in and out as his knot begins to swell. 

It feels like too long, but yet not long enough when Shiro pulls away, laving his tongue over the wound a few times before grinning down at his husband. “My turn?”

“Oh my god you beast.” Lance laughs again, burying his face in Shiro's neck. “How can you still look so good with my blood running down your chin?”

Before Shiro can come up with a witty answer Lance's teeth press into his neck, moving slower than Shiro's had as they cut through layers of flesh and scars to reinstate Lance's claim on his alpha. Shiro growls, his hips jerking forward just hard enough to bury his knot inside Lance before it swells and he's cumming inside him, filling his husband up with his seed. 

Lance purrs into the bite, the vibrations sending pulses of pleasure through Shiro’s body. His hand moves to grab Lance’s cock, hard and dribbling between them. It only takes a few pumps before Lance is releasing, pulling away from Shiro’s neck to moan loud. 

Once Lance has calmed down Shiro reaches over to the side table, picking up some baby wipes and yanking one out to clean off their chests. Satisfied they’re as clean as they can get while bleeding and connected at the dick he throws the wipe aside and leans down to lick softly at the mark he left. 

Lance purrs softly, rubbing his cheek against Shiro's head. His hand falls from Shiro’s shoulders, dropping to his stomach where his fingers spread out. “You know, Shiro.”

“Yes, my love?”

“I can't wait to have more children with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I put a lot of heart and my own experiences with dealing with my own child into this story. She is my life just as Kerby and Nova are theirs. 
> 
> I am so excited to be done with this, no matter how bittersweet it is to not be working on it anymore, because now I can move on to more exciting adventures! 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr and Pillowfort under SuccubustyKisses and twitter @SuccubustyKiss. I will be announcing my next big project there!
> 
> And, as always. Thank you for reading! Your comments and Kudos fuel me!


End file.
